moternmediafandomcom-20200214-history
Dislocated Songs
Dislocated Songs is a 2004 album by Moes Haven. It was their second album released online. The album has 35 tracks and runs 1 hour and 19 minutes in length. Spotify lists a release date of November 3, 2004. The album was discussed on MMIP #37 "Early Moes Haven" (March 22, 2015). In 2015, Matt said this is the best-selling Moes Haven album, earning hundreds of dollars. "ALCS 2004 (Red Sox v Yankees)" was probably the best seller. Matt wrote it the day after Game 7 of the series (so he wrote it on Thursday, October 21, 2004), and a local radio station played it, the first radio play ever received by the band. Farley's earliest released sports song, it clearly is a forerunner of Farley's later prolific sports bands. While the band's first album Out With the Old had more serious songs, Matt compiled Moes Haven's more silly songs on this second album. "Shut Up Your Monkey" includes a rhyme that Matt wrote with Froggy in fourth grade, and finally recorded with Pete in 2001 as a Finklestinks song. "Ya Ya Ooh!" reflects Matt's attempt to make that phrase rival "la la la" and other typical backing vocal phrases. "Missed Opportunities (I don't need your internship, Jimmy Kimmel)" was based on Matt turning down an opportunity offered by a priest at Providence College to intern for Kimmel. "I Want To Feed You" was another Finklestinks song with Pete. "Papahobia" was written during a four-hour recording session with Scalzo during the last week of college which produced a 90-minute album. The lyrics of "I Love Hugh Grant" include made-up facts about Grant. "Chokin' the Chicken" has Froggy on vocals. The album contains five songs which are also on Songs About Food, the debut album of The Spoiled Chefs, specifically "Chocolate Ice Cream", "Pig Products", "Filet Mignon", "Who Put Coffee in my Mountain Dew?", and "Franks 'n' Beans". An instrumental version of "Filet Mignon" is also used in the movie Sammy: The Tale of a Teddy and a Terrible Tunnel( 2002). The album also contains two songs that appear on Songs About Holidays and Other Things, the second album from The Spoiled Chefs, "Baby Pirate" and "ALCS 2004 (Red Sox v Yankees)" (called the "The A.L.C.S. Song" on the Chefs album). Track listing # Summer Song (2:05) # Toilet Troubles (2:07) # Dislocated Surfer (3:01) # Molly (3:03) # Pickle Sandwich (1:42) # Flavor Ice (1:20) # How to Charge Up Your Cell Phone or Electric Razor on the Road (0:57) # Head Nod (2:57) # ALCS 2004 (Red Sox v Yankees) (3:21) # Franks 'n' Beans (2:18) # Dot, Dot, Dot (3:04) # Baby Pirate (3:00) # Bringing the Band Back Together (3:30) # Pig Products (1:13) # Shut Up Your Monkey (1:48) # Ya Ya Ooh! (0:50) # Chocolate Ice Cream (1:43) # Forgot to Wipe (0:54) # Where the Heck Did Summer Go? (3:15) # Missed Opportunities (I don't need your internship, Jimmy Kimmel)(1:46) # Filet Mignon (1:35) # Papaphobia (1:38) # I Want to Feed You (2:46) # Amy (The Other Side) (2:58) # Larry Bird (3:19) # Fear of Rodents (1:45) # Professor Peterson (2:19) # I Love Hugh Grant (2:06) # Chokin' the Chicken (2:15) # Busted Rocket of Doom #2 (1:14) # I'm So Jealous of Ashton Kutcher (And I Love Liz Phair) (2:17) # Who Put Coffee in my Mountain Dew? (2:36) # Diane Rehm (3:38) # The Digestion Song (1:36) # Phreddie, The Buck-Toothed Christmas Tree (3:00) Category:Moes Haven albums